Disappearing Acts
by Katriona
Summary: Lu finds out her new boyfriend isn't as wonderful as she thought. Meanwhile, Andy deals with man troubles of her own when Les takes the girls. Please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Disappearing Acts  
Summary: Lu finds out her new boyfriend isn't as wonderful as she thought. Meanwhile, Andy deals with man troubles of her own when Les takes the girls.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise, I'm not affiliated with the show, etc.  
  
A/N: I've got a few other fics I'm working on, so please review if you want me to update this one often. If I get particularly lazy with new chapters, you can e-mail me at xScarletStarlet@aol.com to tell me you want more. I'd really appreciate the feedback. Also, you can check out my fic on another Lifetime Sunday show, For the People.  
  
****************  
  
Lu opened her eyes, frowning slightly. She'd stretched her arm across the bed to her boyfriend, Mickey, but all she felt were the sheets and the empty spot where he'd been last night.  
  
She got up, wrapping the covers around her, and went into the kitchen. Mickey was there, hovering over a frying pan.  
  
"Hey," he said by way of greeting. "What are you doing up? I was going to make you breakfast in bed."  
  
Lu smiled, and slipped her arms around him from behind. She turned her head, leaning against his back.  
  
"So, you doing anything tonight?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Lu said. "Marc's coming home. He's been with his dad the past week or so."  
  
"I noticed." Mickey said, flashing back to the past few nights, when he and Lu had had the apartment to themselves. Those had been very, very good nights.  
  
Lu laughed, guessing correctly what he was thinking of, and playfully jabbed his arm. He retaliated by lightly spraying her with water from the sink. They were both laughing now, and she moved toward the table to get away from the water.  
  
Suddenly, she started feeling dizzy. She had to grab on to the table to keep steady. Mickey rushed over to help her into a chair.  
  
"Lu, what's wrong?" he asked, kneelnig down in front of her.  
  
She shook her head. "It's nothing, I'm just a little dizzy, is all."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Luisa, you're a doctor. You of all people shouldn't just be brushing this off. Are you sure you're not sick or something?"  
  
She nodded, touched by his concern. "I'm sure. I'm probably just hungry." she added, glancing at the frying pan containing eggs that were dangerously close to burning.  
  
"Well, Doctor Delgado, if you're sure," he said, getting up. "I think it's time for breakfast."  
  
He served her the eggs with a glass of orange juice, then took some for himself. They took their time eating, joking around until finally Lu kicked him out, due to the fact that they both had to get ready for work. Her dizzy spell was completely forgotten, until, when she was in her room getting dressed, she was hit with another. This time, it was accompanied by nausia. Lu ran into the bathroom.  
  
Minutes later, she emerged again. She sat on her bed, thermometer in her mouth, but her temperature was normal. In fact, she felt absolutely fine. She went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth, wonder if Mickey had remembered to check the expiration date on those eggs. Chalking it up to bad food, Lu dismissed her symptoms and finished getting ready for work. 


	2. 

"Jessy, Lizzie, let's go, girls!" Andy called. She sighed, wishing Les were there. She'd been getting the girls up and ready for school every day for the past several weeks, but it didn't seem to get any easier.  
  
Her youngest daughter, Eliza, came running into the kitchen. "Morning, Mommy." she said sweetly.  
  
"Good morning, honey." Andy responded, handing Lizzie a plate with two small pancakes. "Where's your sister?"  
  
"Jessy, where are you?" the little girl yelled.  
  
"I'm right here," grumbled Andy's teenage daughter, Jessica. She sat down next to her little sister, and took her breakfast from Andy, fidgeting with her brace.  
  
"Knock it off, you look fine." Andy told her.  
  
"I look like a robot." Jessy complained.  
  
"Oh, but a very pretty robot." Andy quipped, kissing her daughter on the top of the head. Lizzie laughed, until her big sister sent her a scathing glare.  
  
"Not. Funny." Jessy said.  
  
"Allright," Andy sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
The girls finished their breakfast and grabbed their books.  
  
"Now, don't forget Daddy's picking you both up from school." Andy reminded them.  
  
"Like we'd forget." Jessy muttered.  
  
Andy ignored her. "You both be good, and Jessy, help your father look after your little sister."  
  
"I can look after myself, Mom." Lizzie said indignantly.  
  
"Of course you can, honey." Andy replied. "Now go, or you'll both be late."  
  
Jessica ran out without a word. Eliza stayed behind. "Don't worry, Mommy, I won't get Daddy mad. I promise."  
  
Andy looked at her daughter heartbrokenly. She hated the fact that her little girl was afraid of her own father. She knelt down to be face-to-face with Eliza. "Lizzie, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about making Daddy mad. Just have fun, ok?"  
  
The little girl nodded, and threw her arms around Andy's neck. "I love you, Mommy." she whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." Andy replied. "Go on, you're going to be late."  
  
Lizzie kissed her mother good-bye, and ran outside after her older sister. Andy closed the door behind them, and leaned against it for a few minutes before going upstairs to get herself ready to leave.  
  
Andy and Lu pulled into the Rittenhouse parking lot at the same time. Nodding their hellos, the two women walked up together.  
  
When they were right outside the clinic, Lu got dizzy again and stumbled. Andy grabbed her before she fell, and helped Lu into her office.  
  
"Thanks, Andy." Lu said, taking a seat in front of the other doctor's desk.  
  
"Lu, are you feeling all right?" Andy asked.  
  
Lu nodded. "I'm fine. I just tripped, you know what a klutz I am."  
  
Andy smiled, but still looked concerned. "Are you sure you're okay? No offense, Lu, but you've been looking a bit... off, the past several days."  
  
Lu shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I've gotten a few dizzy spells, but things have been kind of busy lately. It's probably just because I've had to skip a few meals, that's all."  
  
Andy frowned. "Dizzy spells? Lu, maybe you should go see your doctor."  
  
Lu shook her head. "No, really, I'm okay."  
  
"Lu," Andy started.  
  
Lu bit her lip, embarrassed. "Okay, this is probably the strangest thing you will ever hear from someone in out profession, but... I'm afraid of going to the doctor. I don't know why, and I know it's weird for someone in this particular, job, but I've just always hated it, since I was a kid."  
  
Andy smiled reassuringly. "Plenty of people are afraid of doctors. You and I can both attest to that, we've had enough unwilling patients."  
  
"None of them were doctors." Lu pointed out.  
  
"Okay, well how about you don't go to your doctor?" Andy suggested. "How about you just go to a friend who's worried about you, who happens to be in the medical profession?"  
  
Lu smiled, touched by her colleague's concern, but shook her head. "Thanks, Andy, but you don't have to. You've got enough to worry about, with the girls and all."  
  
"The girls are with Les tonight. Come on, Lu, you need to do this." Andy urged her. "Meet me in my office after you see your last patient tonight?"  
  
Lu sighed, knowing Andy wouldn't take no for an answer. "Okay. Thanks, Andy."  
  
Andy nodded. "I'll see you later."   
  
Lu went back into her own office, and prepared to see her first patient.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Many thanks to Alexa, you're the only one who reviewed. Everyone else, I need feedback, and it only takes a minute to review, so please do so. If you've got any questions/comments/whatever, you can e-mail me at xScarletStarlet@aol.com 


	3. 

Lu went straight to Andy's office after her shift was over. Her partner was perched on the edge of the big desk, waiting for her.  
  
"Look, Andy, I appreciate this and all, but I don't want to take up too much of your time-" Lu began.  
  
"Don't worry, Delgado; I'm not your doctor, I won't examine you." Andy interrupted. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions, that's all."  
  
Lu relaxed, and sat down in the chair Andy pulled out for her.  
  
Andy took her seat behind the desk. "First off, what are your symptoms?"  
  
Lu shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Nausea. Lightheadedness. That kind of thing."  
  
Andy moved on to the next question. "How long have you been having these symptoms?"  
  
Lu's forehead wrinkled as she tried to remember exactly when it had started. "A couple days?" she guessed.  
  
"And before this, had there been any change in eating habits, sleeping habits, anything like that?" Andy asked.  
  
"If by sleeping habits you mean who I'm sleeping with," Lu started, blushing slightly, "then yes."  
  
Andy considered this. "Have you been using protection?"  
  
"For the most part, yeah." Lu answered. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Andy, what's today's date?"  
  
"The tenth." Andy replied. "Why? Lu, are you-"  
  
"Late." Lu finished quietly.  
  
Andy sat back. "Delgado, I think we've just pinpointed the problem."  
  
Lu rested her head on one hand, thinking. She couldn't be. Or... could she? She rubbed her forehead, suddenly remembering Andy was there. "Um, thanks." she said again, her voice still hushed from shock. "I, um, I have to go, Marc's at home, but thanks again, Andy."  
  
Andy got up to walk her partner out. Lu didn't even notice. She moved swiftly to her car, trying to wrap her mind around the possibilities. When she was in her car, Lu forced herself to calm down. Taking a breath, she jammed the key into the ignition, and pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
When she got home, Lu paused outside her apartment door. Biting her lip, she unlocked the door and went in.  
  
"Marc, I'm home." she called to her son.  
  
"I'm in my room, Mom." he yelled back.  
  
Taking off her coat, Lu knocked on his door and came in. Marc was on the floor with papers spread out around him. "Is this for homework?" she asked.  
  
Marc nodded. "History project."  
  
Stepping carefully over the mess, Lu sat down on his bed and motioned for him to sit next to her. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?" she asked, trying to hide her apprehension.  
  
Marc sensed it anyway, and joined her on the bed. "Okay, what's up?"  
  
"So, what do you think of Mickey?" Lu asked, trying to sound offhand.  
  
"He's okay." Marc answered suspiciously. He could tell this wasn't exactly what his mother had wanted to talk about.  
  
"So you like hiim?" Lu pressed.  
  
"Yeah, I like him." Marc replied.  
  
"Good," Lu said, nodding her head. "Good. So, um..." she started, struggling with how to phrase this. "Um, Marc, what would you think of maybe having a little brother or sister?"  
  
Marc's eyebrows shot up. "Mom, are you-?"  
  
"I don't know." Lu answered quickly. "I might be. I'm not sure." She looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
Marc smiled reassuringly. "I think it would be cool."  
  
"So you're happy?" Lu asked.  
  
Marc cocked his head to one side. "Are you?"  
  
Lu paused. She hadn't really had time to think about how she felt. "Yeah." she answered slowly.  
  
"Then I'm ecstatic." Marc said, hugging her.  
  
Lu smiled, relieved. She hugged him back, then sighed. She only hoped Mickey's reaction would be this good.  
  
****************  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. If you review, I'll update more often because I'll know people are actually interested. Also? I know this chapter makes it seem like I'm taking this fic in a certain direction, but don't jump to any conclusions, mmkay? 


	4. 

A/N: Please, review. I know I say this a lot, but feedback is uber-important, and yeah. Also? Thanks to Kylie, for e-mailing me and reminding me to get off my ass and write this. :)  
****************  
  
Andy pulled up to the small house Les was renting, and knocked on the door. Sensing something was off, she stepped back. Oddly, the house was dark. It was pitch-black outside, and yet not a light was on in the house. None that could be seen throught the windows, anyway. Telling herself that the girls were in a back room playing or something, she resumed pounding on the door.  
  
A man stepped out of the house next door. "Hey, lady, what's with the noise?!"  
  
Andy quickly apologized. "I'm looking for my girls," she said, "their father lives here. I was supposed to pick them up half an hour ago, they should still be here."  
  
The man looked thoughtful for a minute. "Two girls, right? Teenager with brown hair, and a small blonde kid? And their father, middle-aged, just a little bit grey, kinda lanky?"  
  
Andy nodded. "That's right; do you know where they are? Have you seen them?"  
  
The man gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, I seen them, and no, I don't know where they are. They took off a while ago, couple hours at least. Come to think of it, I saw the guy putting some stuff in his trunk this morning. Blankets, a suitcase, I didn't really think much of it until now."  
  
Andy's eyes widened in panic. Les wouldn't kidnap the girls.... Would he?  
  
Trying not to panic, she got into her car and drove off. Stopping at a red light, she forced herself to calm down and consider all the possibilities. Maybe he'd taken the girls out to eat. Maybe they went somewhere and lost track of time. Maybe, when she hadn't shown up on time, he'd taken the girls home himself.  
  
She pulled up to her house, which was as dark from the outside as Les' place had been. Slowly, she went in. "Jessie? Lizzie? Girls, I'm home." she called out. There was no answer. She flicked on the light. The house was empty; she was completely alone. She tried to think back on the other theories, that maybe they'd simply lost track of time. As much as she wanted to believe that, she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back to what the neighbor had said about a suitcase...  
  
Unaware of her surroundings, Andy stepped into the living room. Feeling helpless and scared, she sank down onto the nearest seat, and cried.  
  
An hour later, Andy had pulled herself together enough to call the police. She knew she couldn't file a missing-persons report for twenty-four hours, but she still clung to the hope that there was something else they could do to get her girls back.  
  
Detective Alex Gregory, one of the officers who'd helped Andy get Les out of the house in the first place, came over right away. Andy made them both coffee and told him everything, from when she first pulled up at the house to what the neighbor had said. Gregory listened sympathetically.  
  
"I just can't believe that Les would do something like this." Andy finished.  
  
"You didn't think he'd hit you, either, until he did." Gregory pointed out.  
  
Andy tilted her head in concession. "I know, but... This is different. They're his daughters."  
  
"Do you think he'd hurt them?" Gregory asked.  
  
Andy shook her head emphatically. "No. No, he wouldn't do that. In fact, I'm probably overreacting to this whole thing."  
  
Gregory lifted his eyebrows. "Andy. I haven't known you for very long, but I do know that you're smarter than this. You're not overreacting. I know, this is hard to deal with, but you were right in calling me. You can't doubt that."  
  
Andy nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "How do I get them back?"  
  
Gregory thought for a minute. "I'm going to make a few phone calls, check some things out. Will you be okay here?"  
  
Andy nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"Allright. I want you to call me if you hear anything, and likewise, I'll call you." With that, Gregory gave Andy a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, and left.  
  
Andy was now alone in the kitchen. She sat, motionless, for what seemed like hours. The whole time, she was staring at a picture on the refrigerator of herself, Les, and the girls. "Please," she whispered to the photograph, "please be okay." 


	5. 

Andy went to work the next morning as usual, trying not to think about the girls. She managed to convince herself that they were safe with Les. After all, he was their father. True, he had hit her, but that had only happened once. He wouldn't touch his own kids. Right?  
  
She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Lu knocking on her office door.  
  
"Andy?" the latter woman called, "Are you okay?"  
  
Remembering that Lu had parental problems of her own, Andy just nodded. "I'm fine, Delgado."  
  
Lu frowned, sensing something was wrong. "Yeah, well you don't look fine. You look like something's up. What is it?"  
  
Andy sighed, looking up. She knew from experience that Lu wouldn't stop asking questions until she got some answers, and Andy wasn't in the mood to argue with her. Besides, she needed someone to talk to, and Lu was the closest friend she'd made at Rittenhouse.  
  
"Allright," Andy said, "You'd better sit down."  
  
Lu took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Andy's desk.  
  
"Yesterday, I went to Les's house to get the girls, and they were gone. No note, no warning, just... gone. A neighbor said he... said he saw them pack up and leave." she said, struggling to keep her voice even.  
  
Lu stared pityingly at Andy, not knowing what to say. After a while, she asked, "Where do you think he took them?"  
  
"I don't know." Andy replied. "I just don't know. I don't know how Les thinks anymore, ever since that night, when he hit me, he's just been a totally different person to me."  
  
Lu nodded, then walked around the desk to comfort her friend. "Andy, I'm so sorry. If Bill took Marc like that, I'd go crazy."  
  
"I admit, it's tempting," Andy remarked. "I had half a mind to stay home today, but I couldn't. If I were home right now, then my imagination would get the best of me, and I'd be thinking of all sorts of horrible possibilities, and... it's just better if I stay at work as much as possible."  
  
Lu nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"You can distract me." Andy suggested. "Talk to me about something else. You mentioned Marc a minute ago. How is he?"  
  
"He's good," Lu responded. "Last night, I told him about the possibility that... you know... that I might be pregnant." She paused. It still felt strange, saying it out loud.  
  
"How did he take it?" Andy asked.  
  
"Better than I did," Lu replied, only half joking. "He thinks it would be okay, being a big brother. I think he'd make a good one. But we may not even have to worry about it."  
  
"You didn't take the test yet?" Andy asked, surprised.  
  
Lu shook her head. "It's too early. I have to wait a few more days. It's driving me nuts, not knowing. I haven't even told Mickey yet."  
  
"Not that it's any of my business, Delgado, but don't you think you should?"  
  
"Yeah. I know. And I will. Maybe."  
  
Andy smiled. "Well you can't exactly hide it from him forever, can you? I mean, eventually he's going to wonder who that kid living with you is."  
  
Lu grinned, knowing her colleague was right. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll tell him. Tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
True to her word, Lu called Mickey that afternoon and asked him to come over for dinner.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked Marc, minutes before Mickey was supposed to arrive, when she was finally ready. She emerged from her bedroom wearing a short, fancy black dress.  
  
"I think that dress is the reason we're here in the first place," he responded.  
  
"Very funny," she replied, playfully throwing a pillow at him.  
  
They heard a car honk from the street.  
  
"That should be your dad," she said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around, to help you revive Mickey when he faints?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"No thanks," she replied dryly. She led him to the door. "I love you. Now go away."  
  
He turned around to face her. Marc knew that despite his mother's calm, collected appearance, she was a nervous wreck. "I love you, too. And stop worrying. It'll be okay." he said. He kissed her good-bye, and left.  
  
Mickey showed up a few seconds later. "Hey, you." he said when Lu opened the door. He kissed her, and then came in.  
  
"Hi," she replied, closing the door behind him. "Um, Mickey? Before we have dinner, I was thinking we could maybe talk..."  
  
He shrugged. "Sure. What about?"  
  
Lu took a deep breath. She led him over to the couch, sat down next to him, took another breath, and began. "I think I might be pregnant."  
  
****************  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Review some more, and I'll post Mickey's reaction. Eventually. :P 


	6. 

Lu held her breath, waiting nervously for his reaction. Mickey just stared at her blankly.  
  
"Mickey, did you hear what I just said?" she asked after a few minutes had passed.  
  
"Yeah, I heard," Mickey said slowly. "Are you sure?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I won't know for sure until day after tomorrow at the earliest.  
  
"So there's a chance that you might not be?" he pressed hopefully.  
  
"Well, yeah," Lu answered, puzzled by his reaction. "But Mickey, if I am-"  
  
"If you are, then you'll just get rid of it," he said firmly. "You're a doctor, you know how."  
  
Lu shook her head disbelievingly. "No... Mickey, you know I couldn't do that."  
  
"Then you'll just have to figure something out," he responded. "Lu, this isn't a good time. We've only been dating for a few weeks, you know, and I... I'm just not ready for this."  
  
"And you think I am?" she shot back. "But damnit, this is happening, and we're just going to have to deal with it."  
  
"No," Mickey said, shaking his head. He went past her, heading for the door.  
  
She turned around, following him with her eyes. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I can't do this," he told her, "I'm sorry."  
  
He left. Lu heard the door close behind him, sunk down onto the couch, and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lu was late for work the next morning. When she got there, Andy was waiting in her office.  
  
"Lu," Andy said softly. "How did he take it?"  
  
Lu dropped onto a chair dejectedly. "Not well."  
  
Andy sat down across from her, a worried frown creasing her face. "I figured as much, when you weren't here this morning. What happened?"  
  
Lu shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he'd be happy, you know? But he... He said all these things about he wasn't ready, and it wasn't a good time, and he told me to... take care of it."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Andy asked.  
  
"Not that," Lu replied decisively. "I'll raise it by myself, if I have to. Marc'll help me. And maybe Mickey will come around."  
  
"Maybe," Andy repeated quietly. She wanted to be supportive of her colleague, and besides, anything that took her mind off Les and the girls was a welcome distraction.  
  
Lu picked up on Andy's thoughts, and made an effort to divert her attention from her family. "Hey, why don't you come to my place tonight? We could have a girls-night-in type thing."  
  
Andy smiled sadly. "Thanks anyway, but I know you're just trying to distract me, Delgado."  
  
Lu feigned innocence. "Distract you? Andy, would I do that?"  
  
Andy raised her eyebrows.  
  
"OKay," Lu conceded, "Maybe I would. But still, you should come."  
  
Andy shook her head, and patted Lu's shoulder as she got up. "It's a generous offer, Lu, but I'll be fine. And right now, I think we've both got patients to take care of."  
  
Lu sighed, and then followed Andy out to the waiting room to call in her first patient.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But thanks to everyone who's been bugging me to update. =)  
  
A/N2: Before I go any further with this, I just want to make it clear that I have nothing against Mickey. On the show, I love him. I love him and Lu together. But I started writing this fic after he was only in a couple of eps, so we didn't really "know" him, and yeah. But just know that he's a completely different personality in this fic than he is on the show. 


	7. 

Late that night, Andy came home yet again to a dark, empty house. Without bothering to turn the lights on, she went straight to the answering machine in the hall. No messages from anyone, least of all the police. Andy knew what that meant. They hadn't found anything, they hadn't found her girls.  
  
Deflated, she looked around. Suddenly she was aware of just how big and how quiet the house was, and she knew at once that she didn't want to be there. She turned around and marched right back to the front door, which she'd left partially adjar by accident. She went out, making sure to close it this time, and got into her car, hoping that Lu's previous invitation was still open.  
  
-x-  
  
Around the same time, Lu got back to her apartment. Her door, too, was partially adjar, but Lu knew that she'd locked it when she left that morning. Thinking maybe that her son had come home from his father's house a day early, she went in and called his name.  
  
"Marc? Are you there? I'm home, honey. Oh, there you-"  
  
She gasped, never finishing her sentence. The man on her couch was not her son. It was Mickey, and he looked awful.  
  
She sat down next to him, her large brown eyes filling with concern. "Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't do this, Lu," he sobbed.  
  
Lu held her breath for a second, trying to ignore the strong alcohol smell on his breath. "Can't do what?" she asked calmly, making sure maintain a reassuring eye contact.  
  
"I love you, Lu, but I'm not ready for this," he continued, not seeming to have noticed her question. "You can't do this to me, to us. I won't let this destroy us, Lu, which is why I'm telling you one last time: Take care of it."  
  
Lu gaped at him in horror, finally understanding. She'd been so startled by finding him drunk in her living room when she got home that she'd completely forgotten about their conversation the previous night, and what he'd said to her then. She stood up, not wanting to be near him any longer, and with a sharp intake of breath, drew herself up to her full height, which admittedly wasn't much compared to the lanky man on the couch. Still, she felt it might help in talking him down from his drunken stupor.  
  
"Mickey," she started in what she hoped was a soothing tone, "I'm not going to do that. I know this isn't the best time, but I wasn't exactly prepared for Marc either, and you've said yourself that he's a great kid, so see, we'll be okay-"  
  
"No," he interrupted. He got up quickly, easily towering over her. "You should have listened to me," he warned. "I won't lose you because of this. I have to... I have to do what you can't. It's for both our good, you'll see."  
  
He raised his hand to hit her, but the alcohol had seriously hindered his speed, and she was able to easily duck out of the way. She took a step back, putting her arms up instinctively as he came toward her...  
  
-x-  
  
Due to unusually light traffic that night, Andy arrived at Lu's apartment building just a few minutes after she'd left her own house. Checking the paper with Lu's address on it to be certain she had the right apartment number, she proceeded upstairs.  
  
When she got to Lu's floor, Andy had to check the paper again, comparing it with the number on the door she stood in front of. "This can't be right," she said to herself, checking it again. But it was right. She was standing outside Lu's apartment, and from what she could hear, there was definately some kind of struggle going on inside.  
  
Andy heard a scream, unmistakably Lu's, and burst through the door. What she found shocked her. Lu was on the floor, backed into a corner, shaking, and Mickey was standing over her, ready to strike. Mickey showed no signs of noticing Andy's presence, but Lu caught the other woman's eye, and, without turning her head, looked quickly over at the dining room chairs, then back at her rescuer.  
  
Andy stepped quietly over to the table, picked up the nearest chair, and advanced on Mickey with it. It wasn't until she was within striking range that he heard her approaching and spun around.  
  
Lu, who had been resisting the urge to scream ever since Andy came through the door, couldn't help yelling out her partner's name as her boyfriend turned on her. But Mickey was slowed by the effects of the alcohol, and Andy had the advantage of military training and perfectly honed reflexes. She raised the chair, making contact with the side of his face, and he went down, unconscious, in front of them.  
  
Andy stepped over him, and pulled Lu to her feet. The latter woman was shaking even worse than ever. "My God," she whispered. "Is he... He ain't...?"  
  
"He's not seriously injured," Andy assured her. "He'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you."  
  
"I'm okay," Lu insisted, but her voice was quavering, and her knees were so weak that she had to grip Andy for support in order to keep from falling down.  
  
Andy half led, half carried her over to the couch. "Luisa, you're not okay, he could have killed you. What happened here?"  
  
Lu told her everything, from the moment she found Mickey in the apartment until just before Andy walked in. By the end, she was crying, though she tried unsuccessfully to hide it from her friend. Andy got up to make tea, giving Lu time to regroup. While she was in the kitchen, Andy called the police. Lu watched her quietly, keeping her back turned to Mickey, who was still out cold.  
  
"This is so crazy," Lu said as Andy sat back down. "I mean, I don't even know for sure I'm pregnant yet and he comes in here trying to give me an abortion the hard way. And this... It's just not like him. When we were in school together, he was the sweetest guy in the place. He was never violent, ever."  
  
"That's what I thought about Les," Andy reminded her. "There's a first time for everything, Lu, and it only takes once to know someone's capable of it. And don't you dare blame yourself, okay, he's the one with the problem."  
  
Lu looked up, studying her friend. "How did you know I was starting to blame myself?"  
  
Andy gave Lu a sad smile. "I did it, too. When Les hit me, I tried to convince myself that I had provoked hiim, that it wasn't his fault, but it was."  
  
Lu hugged her. "Thanks for being here, Andy. God, if you hadn't showed up..."  
  
Andy shushed her. "Don't think about that, Lu. The important thing is that you're okay."  
  
Lu nodded slowly. She felt shaken, scared, and far from 'okay', but she wouldn't let her partner see that. However, in her current state it was easy for Andy to read her mind.  
  
"Hey, do want me to stay with you tonight?" she offered.  
  
Lu started to shake her head, but her eyes fell on Mickey, and she nodded, fighting back tears. "Yeah, if it's not too much trouble. I... um, I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
"You won't be," Andy promised. She gave Lu's hand a squeeze, and the two women waited in silence for the police to come. 


End file.
